


Tea

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Sick Tony, Sick Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony Stark likes only one kind of tea.





	Tea

When Tony was sick as a child with a sore throat Jarvis would make Mint tea with two sugars, a splash of milk, and some hunny. That made a beautiful drink that helped Tony's throat. After Tony would finished the drink Jarvis would read stories to him until he fell asleep. 

Now when Tony is sick J.A.R.V.I.S. will still read to him from his favorite books. Nothing to advances that would distract him from trying to sleep but enough to intrigue him. No one had known about the story telling until pepper and rhodey walked in after he didn’t answer there calls. There they found the man sleeping and J.A.R.V.I.S was about three chapters in to the book he was reading. After Tony was feeling better he told them of the only safe coping mechanism he had. They continued the tradition even if it was a bit childish. In Tony's daze it brought the real Jarvis back and sent him to happy days. 

The Avengers were hanging out waiting on Tony to stark the movie night.

“Friday how long is Tony going to be?” Steve asked looking at the ceiling. Bucky who was next to him held back the urge to shake his head at the other. Tony had told him that JARVIS could wasn’t in the ceiling but Steve still looked at the ceiling when talk to the AI. 

“boss will not be in attendance tonight Captain” FRIDAY said “Would you like me to start the movie?” 

“Why isn’t he coming?” Steve asked his face going into a pout. Team bonding nights where his favorite part of the week. If Bucky didn’t know better you would think that Steve was a nagging mother.

“Boss woke up with a cold this morning and has been in bed all day. He will continue to stay put until he is feeling better” FRIDAY said.

“Oh I didn’t know that Tony wasn’t feeling well” Bruce said.

“I’m just surprised that he actually stayed in bed” Clint said.

“Contrary to popular belief Sir is actually well behaved when he has a cold” FRIDAY said dimming the lights and starting the movie. About half way through the movie Bucky stood up and left the room. He walked out of the living room into the elevator.

“Friday would you mind telling me what I could make to help Tony feel better” Bucky asked while feeling uncomfortable while waiting on the answer.

“Mint tea with sugar honey and milk, He also tends to sleep better when read to after he drinks the tea” She said moving the elevator to the penthouse. There Bucky got to work on his order letting Friday teach him how to make the tea to Tony's liking. While waiting for it to steepen he walked over to the book shelves and chose a book that didn’t seem to hard to read. When he walked into the bedroom he saw Tony curled up on his bed face all red.

“Uhh Tony I have tea for you” Buck said setting the book down on the bedside table.

“Hmmm Thank yu” Tony said sitting up and taking the cup from Bucky's hands. Tony's eyes remained close for as long as they could. They only opened to make sure he wasn’t going to spill the tea. Once finished drinking Bucky took the cup from his hands. Turning to page one he began to read. Tony was so out of it he couldn’t understand the words that was being said. It’s not like it mattered to Tony thou. It was all about the voice reading to him. It made him aware that he wasn’t alone anymore, and that is what always put him to sleep.


End file.
